What do i do now?
by sillypeople
Summary: edward has just left and bella has got out of her funk, but instead of going to jacob she decides to togo out and travel the worl to find him. but where does it lead her? and what will she find on the way ? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

It has been 97 years since Edward Cullen broke my heart.

For months I stayed in my room, not talking to anyone . After awhile though I realized that he may have come back and I would have know way to know about it , so I cleaned myself up and went outside for what seemed like the first time in years.

I walked around all of Forks which wasn't that hard because it was such a small town. School had just ended and s I walked past I saw all of my old friends in the parking lot, joking around and acting as if I had never even walked into their lives .

After walking around for a couple of hours it started to rain so I headed back to charlies house , realizing that he would be back from work now and be wondering where I was seeing as I hadn't come out of my room for ages .And sure enough as soon as I walked in the door charlies voice boomed out"come her now Isabella". I knew I was in real trouble when he used my full name. But I didn't care. I hadn't found anything that might if suggested that any of the cullens had come back.

After being interrogated on my absence( he wasn't even that mad, I think he was happy that I had emerged from my funk) I went up to my room and decided to check my inbox to see if Alice had replied to one of my emails. There was nothing except a chinmail from jake . HE was always trying to cheer me up . he was the only one who bothered to visit me . Although I haven't seen him since last time he came and I scramed out when someone with bronze coloured hair walked past.

Ater logging out I went on to the local


	2. the decision

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in twilight (Stephenie Meyer does) but I DO own the plot and the characters that I put in….

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I had to wait another day before I could book the tickets because Charlie decided that seeing as I could walk outsid I could eat dinner and watch tv with him.

While we were watching the game I strted to feel a little guilty about leaving Charlie on his own again. He was still touchy about the time I left for Phoenix suddenly .And once I was gone he would have to start cooking for him self again which imp pretty sure was a major risk to his health.

But this was something that I needed to do . I needed to see him again.

I wasn't even sure if he would take me back. In fact was fairly certain that he wouldn't . But imp sure that there must be some way to at least make him talk to me. So I could find out why he left and broke my heart the way he did. So that I can tell him that we are meant to be together . No matter what. I couldn't stop telling myself that. Cause there was no point of living without him.

"Uh Belles are you okay?" , Charlie asked .

"Yeah , im fine . Why?"

"well you just had a strange look on your face and I turned that tv off about a half hour ago and you haven't even moved I even left for a little bit because I thought that you might need some space but I started to get a lttle bit worried". He said all of this rather quickly and I knew it was because he was genuinely worried about me and just had trouble trying to find the words to tell me that .

"I was just thinking"I replied

"okay , you sure?"

"Im fine , honestly"

He started to walk out of the room when I suddenly had an idea.

"Wait Ch-Dad" I stammered out . wanting him to stop.

"yer ?" he replied

"Well you know my old friend Katie? From Pheonix?"

The one with the red hair"? he asked

"Um yeah, well anyway she moved down to New Zealand a bit after I came here and I got an email asking if now that the holidays were over could I come down and visit her. " I explained .

"And you want to go" he guessed

"Well she was my best and only friend back in phoenix, and I really miss her"

sigh , okay how long are you going to go for? and when will you go?

I thought about it for a minute and finally said in a couple of days and probably for a couple of weeks.

"Okay then . you better go tell her that you can go and book the tickets"

"thanks" I said while walking upstairs.

I didn't even have to lie all that much. I did have an old best friend called Katie who had told me that she had to move down to New Zealand . But I wasn't going to stay with her . Infact I probably wouldn't even visit her . Although I did miss her a little bit. She had been the only one at my old school that didn't find me weird and unusual. Plus next to all the blonde hairedtanned skin girls who did go there we were basically the only ones who didn't fit in. She had Bright red hair that was smooth and silky and rather long with crème skin . She was very pretty and had no problem with her hair , she just hated it when people reffered to her s the red haired one. Just like my dad had done only five minutes ago.

I went on to the Port Angeles Airport website and booked a ticket on a flight that would stop in Miami then the twelve hour ride to Newzealand. I Started to pack my stuff. I would need all of my warm cloths cause it was winter there now and Edward wouldn't be in any sunny places any way. Which meant he would mainly be on the south island.

I was ready to go . It hadn't taken me very long to pack. Now all I had to do was wait for another day.

Then I would be on my way to find Edward. And I will succeed.

Please review…all that you have to do is click the little green button and write a couple of words describing my story. I don't mind if its criticism or not . anything will do


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello everybody.

I am so sorry about the first chapter . What happened was somehow when I published it half of the chapter got cut out so ill just summarise what happened.

Once bella is on the computer she decides to research mysterious animal attacks . There are countless of attacks but the only place that has the same signs that forks had was around the south island of new Zealand. She hacks onto the some of the hospitals files there and finds out that Carlisle is working in a hospital. But they keep moving . So hes only there for a couple of weeks. So she decides to go to new Zealand to look around and see if she can find Edward and get him to take her back.

Once again I am sorry about the first chapter. I didn't even no that it had happened until some people had told me in their reviews that it didn't make any sense .

Sincerely,

sillypeople


	4. Chapter 4

**The flight was long and boring.**

**It went for about twelve hours and for about half of that time was spent listening to a five year old boy scream at his parents. **

**It took forever to get through customs and once I finally got outside the airport I realized that I had no one to pick me up. Which meant I would have to catch a cab . But I didn't have any kiwi money so I had to go to one of the millions of currency changers to change my U.S bills into New Zealand dollars. It took a while to finnaly get to the front of the booth because the line was so long. While I was wating for the person in front of me to move forward I realized that I was shivering . All of my good jumpers where at the bottom of one of my locked bags. And I wasn't sure which one. Had known that it would be cold here but I didn't think that it would be the same as in Forks. But it was. **

**By the time I got in to one of the toasty warm cabs it had been three hours since my plane had landed.**

"**where do you want to go?" the driver asked.**

**I had no clue as to where I should go so I just asked her to take me to the nearest motel.**

"**You got it" , she replied as she pulled out of the parking lot.**

**Even thought the sun had now been up for a couple of hours and nearly everyone was up , all that I cold think about was falling asleep. So it was no surprise when I did. The taxi driver actually had to wake me up . I looked around as I stepped out of the cab. We had pulled up infront of a tall building with a flashing sign that read "SUNNY DAYS" . What a joke . I had only been here for a couple of hours I could already tell that wanaka was a rainy place. **

**I went inside and walked up to the counter, looking at what kind of rooms they had available. I quickly found the cheapest one and without looking up asked if they had that room available.**

"**Yeswe do Ma'm , what name are you putting it under?", the worker asked politely.**

**I wasn't sure if I should use my real name or not. I decided that I would seeing as I probably wouldn't be here long anywhere. The cullens would probably scram once they found out I was here meaning I would have to follow.**

"**Isabella Swan",I mumbled .**

"**omg is that you Bella???" I heard the lady shriek out at me.**

**Surprised I looked up and found my self looking up at a girl around my age with bright red hair, Who was grinning from ear to ear. I groaned silently as I read the name on the name tag . **

**It read 'Katie' in big black letters.**

**Katie was still waiting for me to replie , even though it was obvious that she knew who I was. **

"**Hello Katie, How are you?" , I said looking up into her smiling face.**

"**I'm great thanks , how are you ?" .**

**Once we got over all of the formalities I realized that she was staring at me with confusion written clearly over her face.**

" **you know you can stay with me if you want" ,She said . Hoping that I would say yes.**

**I felt so bad. I would have loved to have stayed with her and caught up with her but I needed to hunt around and she would most likely get suspicious.**

**But I realized that she has lived here for a while and would know her way around , And I remembered that she was a clumsy as me so she has probably been to the hospital quite often…**

"**That would be great" I replied , earning me another warm smile.**

"**perfect and imp just getting off my shift so we can head off now if you want."**

**I followed her out to her car and kept up the chatter only needing to say yes and nod my head a few times to keep the conversation going. **

**After only about fifteen minutes drive we arrived at what looked like the only block buildings in this town. After Katie set up the sofa bed and told me where everything is I fell asleep.**

**I woke up at about eleven oclock, needing to go to the bathroom . I crept down the hall thinking that Katie would be asleep , and I didn't want to wake her. As I came out of the bathroom I heard voices down in Katies room so curious , I walked down the hall to the partially open door .**

"**Shes here" I heard Katie say into a phone.**

"**Do you want me to bring her to you?" she replied after the voice on the other end said something.**

**I was shocked. They couldn't be talking about me , could they? **

**She answered my question when she said "Yes imp sure she is Isabella swan".**

**I let out a gasp, which thankfully Katie didn't hear. I started to turn around , planning on grabing my bag and making a run for it when Katie turned around and made me gasp again. Before when I had seen her , her eyes were a murky brown. Only a slight shade off from what I remembered. But I realized now that they had been contacts.**

**Because when she turned around they were red.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN:sorry about this . I am very sorry for the wait it takes for the chapters to come up… I don't have much time to write apart from the weekends but I will try to get a few up this time.

I couldn't help but scream as she turned around. I started to turn but it was too late. She had heard me. I felt an ice cold hand grip my arm and pull me back. Causing me to trip on nothing. Now was the worst time to be clumsy but did my body pay any attention ? nooo.

"Theres no point in running Bella, you and I both know that I will only catch you again", I heard her sweet yet cold , harsh voice say over the throbbing in my ears.

Even though I knew she was telling the truth I couldn't help but hope that I would soon be able to escape. That Edward would come crashing through the door and wisk me away to safety . Then I remembered that he didn't even know I was here.

While all of this was going through my mind Katie had pulled me up onto a chair in the kitchen and started to te me up with some thick , coarse rope.

"Now, you are going to tell me why you are here ?, or do I have to force it out of you?", I heard Katie say .

I decided that it was safer for me to pretend that I had no ides what she was…. Or that I had any idea that the world of the supernatural really did exist

"I just came here to visit you. I wanted it to be a surprise so I decided that I would book into a motel and try to find out where you lived" I replied.

"Really? Well ive been told that you've come here for something else…for SOMEONE else".

How did she know that? Who had she been talking to ? when was she turned? Did she know she could drink from animals and be a 'vegetarian'? I had a lot of other questions for her as well but the one that was probably the most important one to my situation was the one that I finnaly asked.

"What do you want with me?"

"I couldn't care less about you, I left all of my human life behind when I was changed. Its my bosses that are so interested in you", she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"the manager of the hotel ?"

"No you idiot. I only work there because I need to fit in . My boss, infact all vampires boss is the Volturi (is that how you spell it)"She stated.

At first I was surprised that she had mentioned that she was a vampire. I mean I Thought that they were supposed to keep it secret and how did she know that I already knew , until she mentioned the Volturi.

I tried to remember all that Edward had told me about them before he left. Weren't they like the vampire royalty or something? They kept the laws. And killed anyone who didn't follow them . And the most important rule? Never tell a human about themselves. Which is exactly what Edward had done. So now they were going to kill me.

" I presume that your friends the cullens told you about the Volturi. So heres the deal . Normally when a human finds out about us they are immediately killed. But in your case we are willing to make an exception. You get to choos, Become one of us or go down into the ground with the maggots.

"I promise that I will NEVER tell anyone bout your kind. No one would believe me anyway , thy would all think im crazy . So theres no point in me telling any one. Which means theres no point in changing or killing me" I replied. Hoping she would see my point.

She didn't.

" Not happening. You know what? I am kind of hurt that you aren't even interest in how I became what I am now. I mean we used to tell each other everything, but now you rent even interested in the fact as to why your ex-best friend is now a vampire" she stated, With fake hurt in her voice .

" I didnt think that now would be the time to share what weve benn up to since we last talked to each other" I coldly replied

"Well the plane trip to Italy will be rather long so Im sure that I can tell you then" she said .

That's where the Volutri are I remembered. So there not going to give me a choice. It also meant that I had come all this way and with out even being here for twenty four hours I was going to be taken away .

And that would mean that I would have to start my search all over again. If I survived. But wait. If I was a vampire it would be easier to find Edward. And then we could be together forever. It ws actually kind of perfect and I found myself looking forward to my visit to Italy.

" If I WAS turned, would I have to work for them . I mean like I will follow all the rules and everything but can I be free and stuff like the cullens are or do I have to stay in Italy with them?"I asked.

Katie seemed taken aback that I seemed to want to become one of them. But after only a few seconds she seemed happy.

"Of course, I mean for the first couple of years you would have to be supervised by an experienced vampire but once you have gotten over the blood lust you can go off anywhere you like. It just means every couple of decades you would have to check in just so they can see how everything is going. But every one has to do that." She said all of this very quickely in an excited voice .

I wondered why she was so happy about me turning. Then I realized that because she couldn't keep in conatact with any one from her old life( They probably think that she is dead) and she would probably want me to live with her once I was changed . but something struck me as odd.

"what do you mean blood lust" I asked.

"Oh right you don't know about about any of that do you? Well for a few years all that you can think about is blood. You completely loose control to your hunger . Meaning that you are at risk of being exposed. So until you have regained control of your sences and learn to hunt inconspicuously you are put under the care of a old and trained vampire who is supposed to teach you everything about us including our history ."

While we had been having this conversation Katie had untied me , packed a bag of close and we were now waiting to board our plane. Apparently the Volturi are mega rich so we just had to go strait up to the front desk , Order two first class tickets and go in to the boarding room.

" we are now boarding flight 5587 to Rome, Italy"

We got up and walked onto the plane and quickly found our seats. Katie had said that she was going to tell me about how she was changed but we were in a plane full of people so I wasn't sure how she was going to do that.

But I guess I would soon find out.


	6. Chapter 6

The plane ride to Italy was longer then the one to New Zealand but I actually had fun and enjoyed myself.

While everyone else was sleeping or watching his or her movies (with the ear plugs on) Katie told her story?

She told me of how when she went to Italy in The holidays a year ago to visit her aunt. She had been Their for a few days when a beautiful woman came and asked her if Katie would like to visit the underground chapel of Valletta. At first Katie had said no but after a while she found herself agreeing to it. She was among a group of about thirty when the woman lead them underground. The building was decorated some time in the early 1500s with some paintings that looked rather familiar . They were then lead to a large room which had three men sitting on thrones in black robes. The woman who had taken us there went up to them and bowed before whispering quickely to all three. People started to get nervous and that was when the first attack began.

An elderly man who had been standing at the edge of the group was pinned down to the ground by one of the men in black robes and began to drink from the mans wrist. Suddenly more people wearing black robes had come into the room and began to lock the doors we all started to run , trying to find an exit but by then there was only a few of us left. One of the original three men came up to me with blood around his mouth, and began to speak to me. He told me that he could tell that I would have great powers if I was one of them . That I had a choice. Be one of them, or be killed by one of them.

I was too much of a coward to pick the latter . And three days later I awoke as what I am now

She told me of how unlike most new born vampires, she had only needed one year before she could control her thirst. And also the man who had told her she would have a great power( Aro) was right. Katie had the power to mask her and anyone else's identity. Eye colour, hair colour, skin colour, shape, size and much more . But the one that the volturi was most interested in was scent . She could make it so that any vampire could smell like a human and vice versa.

It was something the Volturi needed. And Katie knew that. So she had negotiated that every year she spent away from Italy would be repayed when she returned. She was to valuable to loose so they had agreed.

So as part of her service she was to find any human who knew about their world. And she'd found me.

Half way through our flight one of the attendants came up to us and asked us if we wanted any food . Katie said no ( even though I saw her eyeing up him with a hungry look) but I realized that I hadn't eaten for nearly two days so I said yes.

I was given a bowl of spaghetti and a ice cold glass of orange juice. Both which felt so good in my now fuul stomache.

Katie had gone for blue eyes when we had left the apartment and next to her bright red hair the stood out wonderfully. She was now reading some fiction novel . I read the back and found out it was about a girl called Izzie goose moving to a town called knives and falling in love with a mysterious vampire. I couldn't help but laugh . Katie had always loved books about things like vampires , werewolf's and other supernatural things .But I was surprised that she was still interested in it.

Katie suddenly let out a snort that nearly the whole plane heard. After everyone had gone back to what they were doing I asked her what was so funny.

" its just that you know how much I love to read about vampires. Its just that they never get any of the facts right and what they end up with is so funny." She replied.

" Like for instance in this book when vampires go into the sun they melt into a black liquid and until night when they can turn back into themselves they have to stay in that form. And to be turned into a vampire all that you have to do is kiss on the mouth. "

I realized what she meant and started to laugh as well. It sounded like when I had first met Edward and I had googled vampires and all this crazy stuff had come up.

And none of it had been any where close to the truth.


End file.
